


i want to be the one to walk in the sun

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After Potential Energy episode, Dancing, F/F, Harassment at a Bar, Lisa to the rescue, girls just want to have fun, my version of a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Lisa enters the bar - a mainstay since she left Central- she notices a striking figure. A woman with rivets of blond hair scrunched her face in alarm as a man creeped closer and closer into the her personal space.</p><p>or</p><p>Lisa sees a woman getting harassed, but totally handling it. Lisa decides it'll be fun to intervene anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to be the one to walk in the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSugarPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/gifts), [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts), [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> this came about because I was really upset at the abruptness of how they wrote off Patty. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this to these three lovely brilliant humans as I know [Kelsey](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com) was just as upset as I was, [lisasneezes](http://lisasneeze.tumblr.com) loves Lisa Snart as much as I do ( and you'll noticed- at least I hope you do- that I took some inspiration from the last Agent Carter episode and maybe a line of our chat... ;D), and [youreturningscarletscarlet](http://youreturningscarletscarlet.tumblr.com), since I kind of ran with what you gave me. <333333

Just as Lisa enters the bar - a mainstay since she left Central- she notices a striking figure. A woman with rivets of blond hair scrunched her face in alarm as a man creeped closer and closer into the her personal space. As a rather douchey looking man started to slide his hand across the bar to lay his hand on hers, she squared her shoulders and shifted her weight, as if ready to give hell. Lisa respected that, but decided to intervene nevertheless.

 

“Hey sunshine. I’m sorry I’m late,” Lisa says as she smoothly wraps her arms around the gorgeous woman’s waist. She brushes aside the woman’s golden hair and kisses her on the cheek.

 

“H-h-hi, um, _sweetie_. So glad you made it.” the bombshell says, giving Lisa a brilliant, but unsure smile.

 

Lisa had almost forgotten about the sleazy guy that had prompted Lisa to press her side tightly against the woman’s soft sweater and warm side. That is until the asswipe had the audacity to lean forward and shout right into Lisa’s face, spit and all, “Boo.”

 

She smiles sharply, ready to violently end any more harassment. Instead (and unfortunately as it would have been so much fun to ruin the dick’s day), the guy huffs and stomps away.

 

Lisa turns to the wide eyed girl and they both burst out in laughter.

 

“Let me buy you a drink for coming to my rescue. It would have gotten maybe a touch violent otherwise.” the woman says breathless from the laughter.

 

Lisa’s red lips curled up in delight. “Only if you tell me your name.”

 

“I’m Patty.” Patty says; her eyes lighting up and her grin growing bigger and bigger before turning her head to nod at the bartender.

 

“Lisa, and it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lisa says, tossing her hair over her shoulders. “And I would like a whiskey, neat.”

 

“A manhattan, please,” Patty orders as she places some cash on the counter.

 

“Swanky.” Lisa teases with a smirk.

 

Patty opens her mouth in a pleased surprise, before closing it to say, “I like to be able to actually drink my alcohol, thank you.”

 

Lisa barks out a laugh. “Alright. Have it your way.”

 

The bartender places the drinks in front of them with the napkin first.

 

After a sip, Lisa places the glass back on the counter. “So, I haven’t seen you around here before.”

 

“I’m actually new to the area. I moved out here for school from Central City.” Patty said; her smile still big, but her eyes softened, turning sorrowful.

 

“Central City? You don’t say?” Lisa said, quirking her lips up.

 

“Have you been?” Patty asked as she tore at the napkin in front of her.

 

“You could say that.” Lisa, before straightening up and letting her smile turn slightly whimsical. “They’re playing my favorite song. C’mon, dance with me.”

 

Lisa knocks back the rest of her drink. She holds out her hand, palm facing up. Patty bites her bottom lip before looking up to meet Lisa’s gaze.

 

“Girls Want to Have Fun is your favorite song?” Patty asks, as serious as possible, before her face lights up into a blinding smile. She grabs Lisa’s hand, causing Lisa’s heart to skip a beat at the warmth of Patty’s grip.

 

“Well, don’t we just want to have fun?” Lisa asks coyly, pulling Patty in.

 

Patty lets Lisa guide her onto the dance floor, lets Lisa provocatively sway against her before twirling her into Lisa’s arms. Lisa’s heart is hammering at the sheer power she feels when Patty allows her take control.

 

Patty draws her head fall back in laughter as Lisa dips her. Lisa’s gaze lingers along Patty’s long neck, devouring every inch of skin. When Lisa pulls Patty back up, hands hot against Patty’s back, their faces are mere inches apart.

 

Patty’s perfect sea green eyes are wide and full of yearning, red flush crawling up her neck and chest heaving from the dancing. She licks her lips, fluttering her eyes close for a second. When she opens them, her eyes look nervous. Patty pulls away, hunching her shoulders up.

 

Lisa’s face turns to stone, bracing for the eventual rejection, burning a hole against her chest.

 

“I, uh. I think I need to go,” Patty says with a sad smile. She peers down at her purse, searching for something before pulling out a small notepad and a pen. She scribbles; pen tight in her hand and rips out a page.

 

“Here,” she says, trying to hand Lisa the paper.

 

Lisa blinks in surprise, too stunned to move. Patty’s face crumples.

 

“Oh! You probably didn’t want that. What was I thinking? I mean, the dancing was great and fun, but you probably don’t want more than that. I can just go. It’s no problem.” Patty rambles as she starts to pull the paper away.

 

Lisa snatches it from Patty’s fingers, and as steady as she can, opens the crumpled note.

 

It reads: Patty, 783-377-2889.

 

Lisa clutches it to her chest; her lips tugging up into an unwarranted smile. “It’s a date then!”

 

Patty’s face erupts into a radiant smile. All the unease and discomfort fades away. She darts into Lisa’s space and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“See you soon.” Patty says and walks away in hurried steps.

 

Lisa touches her cheek in awe; her face still tingling.

**Author's Note:**

> 783-377-2889 spells out QueerPatty, because I'm a dork and I had to make the phone number mean something!


End file.
